The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Senecio genus plant named `Sunsenereba`, which is a relatively tall, dome-shaped plant with abundant branching, vivid reddish purple flowers having white marginal parts and a long blooming term.
There are many varieties of Senecio L. Senecio cruentus is well known as Cineraria and cultivated in the world. There are many cultivated varieties. Flowers of Senecio are of a solid color of white, pink red, blue or violet. Some varieties have marginal variegation with off color parts.
The female parent used in the crossing of `Sunsenereba` is a cultivar, Senecio cruentus, `Jupiter Pink-white` (not patented in the United States). `Jupiter Pink-white` is a compact, dome-shaped plant, 17.5 cm in height. the stem is thick, 8.0 mm in diameter, with anthocyanin coloration. The leaf is of a serrated heart form and moderate yellowish green. The leaf size is medium, 11.5 cm long and 12.5 cm wide. The flower is single flowered and has light pink petals with deep pink disk flowers and distinct white marginal parts. `Jupiter Pink-white` has some scent.
The pollen parent used in the crossing of `Sunsenereba` is Senecio heritierii (not patented in the United States), which was introduced from nurseries in England. Senecio heritierii is a tall, dome-shaped plant, 26 cm in height with abundant branching. The stem is 5.1 mm in diameter, with no anthocyanin coloration. The leaf is of a serrated heart form and light yellowish green. The leaf is small, 5.5 cm long and 6.3 cm wide. The flower is single flowered, has strong purple petals with vague white parts and strong reddish purple disk flowers. Senecio heritierii has no scent.
The controlled crossing with Senecio cruentus `Jupiter Pink-white` and Senecio heritierii was first conducted at Hakushu-cho, Kitokoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan in January 1995. Seedlings from this crossing were grown since July 1955. One variety was selected in January 1996 among them in view of flower color and early blooming. After multiplication by tissue culture, the botanical characteristics of the selected variety were examined and tested in potting, using parental varieties, as well as `Rouge Chigasaki`, `Miss Yokohama`, and `Midget`, for comparison since July 1996. As a result, it has been confirmed that this selected variety is uniform and stable in its characteristics.
This new variety of Senecio genus plant was named `Sunsenereba` (Senecio cruentus.times.Senecio heritierii).
Senecio cruentus `Jupiter Pink-white`, and Senecio heritierii are presently maintained at Hakushu-cho, Kitokoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan.
In the following descriptions, the color-coding is in accordance with The Horticultural Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London. England (R.H.S. Colour Chart) and the color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plant (J.H.S. Color Chart).
The botanical characteristics of the female parent plant Senecio cruentus, `Jupiter Pink-white` used in the crossing of `Sunsenereba` are as follows.
Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower (single flowered): PA0 Calyx: PA0 Pistil: PA0 Stamen: PA0 Hardiness: PA0 Resistance: PA0 Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower (single flowered): PA0 Calyx: PA0 Pistil: PA0 Stamen: PA0 Hardiness: PA0 Resistance: PA0 Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower (single flowered): PA0 Calyx: PA0 Pistil: PA0 Stamen: PA0 Hardiness: PA0 Resistance: PA0 Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower (single flowered): PA0 Calyx: PA0 Pistil: PA0 Stamen: Color Deep violet (R.H.S.C.C. No. 93A, J.H.S.C.C. No. 8006). PA0 Hardiness: PA0 Resistance: PA0 Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Degree of anthocyanin coloration: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower (single flowered): PA0 Calyx: PA0 Pistil: PA0 Stamen: PA0 Hardiness: PA0 Resistance:
Growing habit.--Dwarf compact. PA2 Height.--17.5 cm. PA2 Thickness.--8.0 mm. PA2 Color.--Moderate yellowish green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 139C, J.H.S.C.C. No. 3709). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Present. PA2 Degree of anthocyanin coloration.--Medium. PA2 Branching.--Few. PA2 Type of primary lateral shoot.--Branch from every node. PA2 Pubescence.--Dense. PA2 Length of internode.--0.6 cm. PA2 Whole shape.--Heart form with a swollen basal part, which is notched at where the basal part attaches to a petiole. PA2 Depth of concavity of leaf margin.--Shallow. PA2 Type of convexity.--Acute. PA2 Apex-shape.--Obtuse. PA2 Base shape.--Cordate. PA2 Degree of undulation.--Fair. PA2 Length.--11.5 cm. PA2 Width.--12.5 cm. PA2 Diameter of petiole.--5.6 mm. PA2 Length of petiole.--5.2 cm. PA2 Stipule.--Absent. PA2 Color of upper surface.--Moderate yellowish green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 137D, J.H.S.C.C. No. 3712). PA2 Color of reverse surface.--Grayish yellowish green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 138B, J.H.S.C.C. No. 3715). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.--Present. PA2 Degree of anthocyanin coloration.--Light. PA2 Pubescence of upper surface.--Present. PA2 Pubescence of reverse surface.--Dense. PA2 Color of pubescence of reverse surface.--White. PA2 Shape of flower cluster.--Flat. PA2 Diameter of flower cluster.--18 cm. PA2 Height of flower cluster.--10 cm. PA2 Transected shape of corolla.--Flat. PA2 Diameter of flower.--5.5 cm. PA2 Size of disk flower.--1.5 cm. PA2 Color of petal.--Light pink (R.H.S.C.C. No. 48D, J.H.S.C.C. No. 0403). PA2 Marginal variegation.--Present. PA2 Diameter of off color part.--2.5 cm. PA2 Border of marginal variegation.--Distinct. PA2 Color of disk flower.--Deep pink (R.H.S.C.C. No. 47C, J.H.S.C.C. No. 0405). PA2 Petal length.--2.5 cm. PA2 Petal width.--0.8 cm. PA2 Shape of petal.--Rectangular. PA2 Lengthwise warp of petal.--Convex. PA2 Concavity of petal tip.--Present. PA2 Shape of petal tip.--Rounded. PA2 Number of ray flower.--13. PA2 Number of disk flower.--110. PA2 Diameter of pedicel of the first flower in a blooming period (the flower was attached to the top of a stem).--1.5 mm. PA2 Length of pedicel of the first flower in a blooming period (the flower was attached to the top of a stem).--2.4 cm. PA2 Number of flowers per flower cluster.--60. PA2 Scent.--Present. PA2 Degree of concavity.--Flat. PA2 Degree of recurvature.--2.1 mm. PA2 Color.--Moderate yellowish green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 139D, J.H.S.C.C. No. 3703). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Absent. PA2 Color.--Deep pink (R.H.S.C.C. No. 47C, J.H.S.C.C. No. 0405). PA2 Number.--1. PA2 Type.--The top of the style is splitted into two and the shape of the top is truncated. PA2 Color.--Deep pink (R.H.S.C.C. No. 47C, J.H.S.C.C. No. 0405). PA2 Type.--5 anthers are connate, with separated filaments. PA2 Blooming period.--December (Sowing in August). PA2 Cold.--Good. PA2 Heat.--Good. PA2 Disease.--Good. PA2 Insect.--Good. PA2 Growth habit.--Semi-dwarf erect. PA2 Height.--26 cm. PA2 Thickness.--5.1 mm. PA2 Color.--very pale green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 128D, J.H.S.C.C. No. 4902). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Absent. PA2 Branching.--Abundant. PA2 Type of primary lateral shoot.--Branch from every mode. PA2 Pubescence.--Dense. PA2 Length of internode.--0.8 cm. PA2 Whole shape.--Heart form with a swollen basal part, which is notched at where the basal part attaches to a petiole. PA2 Depth of concavity of leaf margin.--Medium. PA2 Type of convexity.--Acute. PA2 Apex shape.--Obtuse. PA2 Base shape.--Cordate. PA2 Degree of undulation.--Weak. PA2 Length.--5.5 cm. PA2 Width.--6.3 cm. PA2 Diameter of petiole.--3.5 mm. PA2 Length of petiole.--7.5 cm. PA2 Stipule.--Absent. PA2 Color of upper surface.--Light yellowish green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 136D, J.H.S.C.C. No. 4002). PA2 Color of reverse surface.--Very pale green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 128D, J.H.S.C.C. No. 4902). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.--Absent. PA2 Pubescence of upper surface.--Dense. PA2 Pubescence of reverse surface.--Dense. PA2 Color of pubescence of reverse surface.--White. PA2 Shape of flower cluster.--Uneven. PA2 Diameter of flower cluster.--18 cm. PA2 Height of flower cluster.--15 cm. PA2 Transected shape of corolla.--Flat. PA2 Diameter of flower.--4.8 cm. PA2 Size of disk flower.--0.9 cm. PA2 Color of petal.--Strong purple (R.H.S.C.C. No. 81B, J.H.S.C.C. No. 8605). PA2 Marginal variegation.--Present. PA2 Diameter of off color part.--1.3 cm. PA2 Border of marginal variegation.--Vague. PA2 Color of disk flower.--Strong reddish purple (R.H.S.C.C. No. 72A, J.H.S.C.C. No. 9214). PA2 Petal length.--2.2 cm. PA2 Petal width.--0.4 cm. PA2 Shape of petal.--Rectangular. PA2 Lengthwise warp of petal.--Flat. PA2 Concavity of petal tip.--Present. PA2 Shape of petal tip.--Acute. PA2 Number of ray flower.--13. PA2 Number of disk flower.--110. PA2 Diameter of pedicel of the first flower in a blooming period (the flower was attached to the top of a stem).--1.2 mm. PA2 Length of pedicel of the first flower in a blooming period (the flower was attached to the top of a stem).--2.5 cm. PA2 Number of flowers per flower cluster.--35. PA2 Scent.--Absent. PA2 Degree of concavity.--Flat. PA2 Degree of recurvature.--3.1 mm. PA2 Color.--Very pale green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 128D, J.H.S.C.C. No. 4902). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Present. PA2 Color.--Strong reddish purple (R.H.S.C.C. No. 72A, J.H.S.C.C. No. 9214). PA2 Number.--1. PA2 Type.--The top of the style is splitted into two and the shape of the top is truncated. PA2 Color.--Strong reddish purple (R.H.S.C.C. No. 72A, J.H.S.C.C. No. 9214). PA2 Type.--5 anthers are connate, with separated filaments. PA2 Blooming period.--End of January (Sowing in August). PA2 Cold.--Good. PA2 Heat.--Good. PA2 Disease.--Good. PA2 Insect.--Good. PA2 Growth habit.--Dwarf. PA2 Height.--17.5 cm. PA2 Thickness.--9.1 mm. PA2 Color.--Moderate purplish red (R.H.S.C.C. No. 130D, J.H.S.C.C. No. 4302). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Present. PA2 Degree of anthocyanin coloration.--Medium. PA2 Branching.--Moderate in number. PA2 Type of primary lateral shoot.--Branch from every node. PA2 Pubescence.--Dense. PA2 Length of internode.--0.8 cm. PA2 Whole shape.--Heart form with a swollen basal part, which is notched at where the basal part attaches to a petiole. PA2 Depth of concavity of leaf margin.--Medium. PA2 Type of convexity.--Acute. PA2 Apex shape.--Medium. PA2 Base shape.--Cordate. PA2 Degree of undulation.--Fair. PA2 Length.--12.1 cm. PA2 Width.--13.7 cm. PA2 Diameter of petiole.--6.1 mm. PA2 Length of petiole.--6.1 cm. PA2 Stipule.--Absent. PA2 Color of upper surface.--Moderate yellowish green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 137C, J.H.S.C.C. No. 3712). PA2 Color of reverse surface.--Moderate yellowish green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 146C, J.H.S.C.C. No. 3312). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.--Absent. PA2 Pubescence of upper surface.--Present. PA2 Pubescence of reverse surface.--Dense. PA2 Color of pubescence of reverse surface.--White. PA2 Shape of flower cluster.--Rounded. PA2 Diameter of flower cluster.--22 cm. PA2 Height of flower cluster.--13 cm. PA2 Transected shape of corolla.--Flat. PA2 Diameter of flower.--3.8 cm. PA2 Size of disk flower.--1.1 cm. PA2 Color of petal.--Deep red (R.H.S.C.C. No. 60B. J.H.S.C.C. No. 0108). PA2 Marginal variegation.--Present. PA2 Diameter of off color part.--3 cm. PA2 Border of marginal variegation.--Vague. PA2 Color of disk flower.--Deep purplish red (R.H.S.C.C. No. 61A, J.H.S.C.C. No. 9710). PA2 Petal length.--1.3 cm. PA2 Petal width.--1.1 cm. PA2 Shape of petal.--Elliptical. PA2 Lengthwise warp of petal.--Convex. PA2 Concavity of petal tip.--Present. PA2 Shape of petal tip.--Rounded. PA2 Number of ray flower.--13-14. PA2 Number of disk flower.--107. PA2 Diameter of pedicel of the first flower in a blooming period (the flower was attached to the top of a stem).--1.7 mm. PA2 Length of pedicel of the first flower in a blooming period (the flower was attached to the top of a stem).--2.9 cm. PA2 Number of flowers per flower cluster.--170. PA2 Scent.--Present. PA2 Degree of concavity.--Flat. PA2 Degree of recurvature.--2.1 mm. PA2 Color.--Moderate yellowish green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 139D, J.H.S.C.C. No. 3703). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Present. PA2 Color.--Deep purplish red (R.H.S.C.C No. 61A, J.H.S.C.C. No. 9710). PA2 Number.--1. PA2 Type.--The top of the style is splitted into two and the shape of the top is truncated. PA2 Color.--Deep purplish red (R.H.S.C.C. No. 61A, J.H.S.C.C. No. 9710). PA2 Type.--5 anthers are connate, with separated filaments. PA2 Blooming period.--February (Sowing in August). PA2 Cold.--Good. PA2 Heat.--Good. PA2 Disease.--Good. PA2 Insect.--Good. PA2 Growth habit.--Dwarf compact. PA2 Height.--19 cm. PA2 Spread.--19 cm. PA2 Thickness.--5.4 mm. PA2 Color.--Moderate yellowish green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 139C., J.H.S.C.C. No. 3709). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Present. PA2 Degree of anthocyanin coloration.--Medium. PA2 Branching.--Moderate in number. PA2 Type of primary lateral shoot.--Branch from every node. PA2 Pubescence.--Dense. PA2 Length of internode.--0.5 cm. PA2 Whole shape.--Heart form with a swollen basal part, which is notched at where the basal part attaches to a petiole. PA2 Depth of concavity of leaf margin.--Medium. PA2 Type of convexity.--Acute. PA2 Apex shape.--Medium. PA2 Base shape.--Cordate. PA2 Degree of undulation.--Weak. PA2 Length.--17.5 cm. PA2 Width.--13.0 cm. PA2 Diameter of petiole.--5.2 mm. PA2 Length of petiole.--7.7 cm. PA2 Stipule.--Present. PA2 Color of upper surface.--Moderate yellowish green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 137C, J.H.S.C.C. No. 3712). PA2 Color of reverse surface.--Moderate yellowish green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 138C, J.H.S.C.C. No. 3709). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.--Present. PA2 Degree of anthocyanin coloration.--Medium. PA2 Pubescence of upper surface.--Dense. PA2 Pubescence of reverse surface.--Dense. PA2 Color of pubescence of reverse surface.--White. PA2 Shape of flower cluster.--Rounded. PA2 Diameter of flower cluster.--23 cm. PA2 Height of flower cluster.--17 cm. PA2 Transected shape of corolla.--Flat. PA2 Diameter of flower.--4.2 cm. PA2 Size of disk flower.--1.1 cm. PA2 Color of petal.--Vivid violet (R.H.S.C.C. No. 96A, J.H.S.C.C. No. 8005). PA2 Marginal variegation.--Present. PA2 Diameter of off color part.--2.5 cm. PA2 Border of marginal variegation.--Fairly clear. PA2 Color of disk flower.--Disk violet (R.H.S.C.C. No. 93A, J.H.S.C.C. No. 8006). PA2 Petal length.--1.6 cm. PA2 Petal width.--0.8 cm. PA2 Shape of petal.--Rectangular. PA2 Lengthwise warp of petal.--Convex. PA2 Concavity of petal tip.--Present. PA2 Shape of petal tip.--Rounded. PA2 Number of ray flower.--13. PA2 Number of disk flower.--86. PA2 Diameter of pedicel of the first flower in a blooming period (the flower was attached to the top of a stem).--1.7 mm. PA2 Length of pedicel of the first flower in a blooming period (the flower was attached to the top of a stem).--2.7 cm. PA2 Number of flowers per flower cluster.--90. PA2 Scent.--Present. PA2 Degree of concavity.--Flat. PA2 Degree of recurvature.--1.2 mm. PA2 Color.--Very pale green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 130D, J.H.S.C.C. No. 4302). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Absence. PA2 Color.--Deep violet (R.H.S.C.C. No. 93A, J.H.S.C.C. No. 8006). PA2 Number.--1. PA2 Type.--The top of the style is splitted into two and the shape of the top is truncated. PA2 Number.--1. PA2 Type.--5 anthers are connate, with separated filaments. PA2 Blooming period.--January (Sowing in August). PA2 Cold.--Good. PA2 Heat.--Good. PA2 Disease.--Good. PA2 Insect.--Good. PA2 Growth habit.--Dwarf. PA2 Height.--14 cm. PA2 Thickness.--5.6 mm. PA2 Color.--Moderte yellowish green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 139C, J.H.S.C.C. No. 3709). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Present. PA2 Branching.--Moderate in number. PA2 Type of primary lateral shoot.--Branch from every node. PA2 Pubescence.--Dense. PA2 Length of internode.--0.5 cm. PA2 Whole shape.--Heart form with a swollen basal part, which is notched at where the basal part attaches to a petiole. PA2 Depth of concavity of leaf margin.--Medium. PA2 Type of convexity.--Acute. PA2 Apex shape.--Acute. PA2 Base shape.--Cordate. PA2 Degree of undulation.--Fair. PA2 Length.--13.9 cm. PA2 Width.--10.3 cm. PA2 Diameter of petiole.--4.2 mm. PA2 Length of petiole.--4.7 cm. PA2 Stipule.--Present. PA2 Color of upper surface.--Grayish yellowish green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 138A, J.H.S.C.C. No. 3514). PA2 Color of reverse surface.--Grayish yellowish green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 138B, J.H.S.C.C. No. 3115). PA2 Anthoycanin coloration of reverse surface.--Absent. PA2 Pubescence of upper surface.--Present. PA2 Pubescence of reverse surface.--Dense. PA2 Color of pubescence of reverse surface.--White. PA2 Shape of flower cluster.--Flat. PA2 Diameter of flower cluster.--22 cm. PA2 Height of flower cluster.--8 cm. PA2 Transected shape of corolla.--Fairly closed. PA2 Diameter of flower.--3.2 cm. PA2 Size of disk flower.--0.8 cm. PA2 Color of petal.--Vivid reddish purple (R.H.S.C.C. No. 74A, J.H.S.C.C. No. 9207). PA2 Marginal variegation.--Absent. PA2 Color of disk flower.--Strong reddish purple (R.H.S.C.C. No. 72A, J.H.S.C.C. No. 9209). PA2 Petal length.--1.5 cm. PA2 Petal width.--0.8 cm. PA2 Shape of petal.--Elliptical. PA2 Lengthwise warp of petal.--Flat. PA2 Concavity of petal tip.--Present. PA2 Shape of petal tip.--Acute. PA2 Number of ray flower.--13. PA2 Number of disk flower.--86. PA2 Diameter of pedicel of the first flower in a blooming period (the flower was attached to the top of a stem).--1.5 mm. PA2 Length of pedicel of the first flower in a blooming period (the flower was attached to the top of a stem).--2.5 cm. PA2 Number of flowers per flower cluster.--180. PA2 Scent.--Present. PA2 Degree of concavity.--Flat. PA2 Degree of recurvature.--2.2 mm. PA2 Color.--Moderate yellowish green (R.H.S.C.C. No. 139C, J.H.S.C.C. No. 3709). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Absent. PA2 Color.--Strong reddish purple (R.H.S.C.C. No. 72A, J.H.S.C.C. No. 9209). PA2 Number.--1. PA2 Type.--The top of the style is splitted into two and the shape of the top is truncated. PA2 Color.--Strong reddish purple (R.H.S.C.C. No. 72A, J.H.S.C.C. No. 9209). PA2 Type.--5 anthers are connate, with separated filaments. PA2 Blooming period.--January (Sowing in August). PA2 Cold.--Good. PA2 Heat.--Good. PA2 Disease.--Good. PA2 Insect.--Good.
The botanical characteristics of the male parent plant Senecio heritierii (not patented in the United States) used in the crossing of `Sunsenereba` are as follows.
The botanical characteristics of the similar variety `Rouge Chigasaki` (not patented in the United States) used for examination as a comparison variety are as follows.
The botanical characteristics of the similar variety `Miss Yokohama` (not patented in the United States) used for examination as a comparison variety are as follows.
The botanical characteristics of the similar variety `Midget` (not patented in the United States) used for examination as a comparison variety are as follows.